clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt
After the Fall Fair 2009 ended, Sensei's Scavenger Hunt appeared. It is similar to Easter Egg Hunts, but you mainly need to find items related to fire. It ended on September 28th, 2009. Inside the Ninja Hideout is a construction, which proves out that something upcoming is related to ninjas. In the Dojo Courtyard, there's a big sign saying Prepare for a Ninja Journey, and you can see a conveyor belt with fiery items on it. Scavenger Hunt Items The items can be found in these places: 1. Clue: "Your Hunt Starts in a skiing place, where this fire helps to warm your face." The first fiery item is in the Ski Lodge, simply click the log in the fire place. 2. Clue: "In a place where books delight, this flame is a reading light." This item is in the Book Room, click on the left candle (because it is the only candle on fire). 3. Clue: "Look for a grumpy puffle's flare, and find yourself a sizzling hair." For this you will need to go to the Pet Shop, click the black puffle in the cage once and then again to get the hair that is on fire. 4. Clue: "Underground you'll need a light, this lamp makes a dark place light." Head to the Mine and click on the lamp in the top left corner. 5. Clue: "By an oven is where you'll find, a fiery sauce to blow your mind!" This is a bottle of Hot Sauce found on the pizza oven in the Pizza Parlor, click it twice to obtain it. 6. Clue: "By the sea you'll find a flame, not far from a surfing game!" This is a mere twig from the camp fire at the Cove. 7. Clue: "You'll find this gadget way up high, burning fuel will help you fly!" At the Beacon you will find the Jet Pack used in Jet Pack Adventure. Click on it to make it hover for a second, then click it again to collect it. 8. Clue: "One last clue and then you're done, find a lantern, the left one!" The final fiery item can be found at the Dojo Courtyard, it is (as the clue suggests) the left hand lantern. Once you have completed the scavenger hunt, you will receive the Fire Pin, which is in the shape of the fire symbol used in the Card-Jitsu game. You also get a message saying "You found them all! You're very wise, enjoy the reward when you click "Claim Prize"." Trivia *During the scavenger hunt, the whole Club Penguin island is turned to sunset and all the buildings have turned on their lights.This is the first time that the sky changed,the first begin Halloween's and the Third begin Holiday Party,this is the sky which Sensei mentioned, The Sky tells us the time has arrived! *Many penguins believed this Ninja Journey will be related to the Tallest Mountain since he was revealed that Tallest Mountain is going to be a new room in the What's New Blog in August. This was later claimed false, as Card-Jitsu Fire is released at the Fire Dojo. *Sensei sometimes made appearances in the Ninja Hideout. *This is Sensei's 2nd scavenger hunt this year. The first was the Easter Egg Hunt 2009, when Sensei hid all the Easter eggs around the island. *Gary has hinted the coloring is caused by smoke, later revealed that a Volcano was causing this. *Like all scavenger hunts, you'll lose all items you found if you log out. ]] *When the list of items is loading, it says "Loading easter_hunt". This may be because Sensei also hid items for the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. *During the Scavanger Hunt there was a Fire Pin that could be collected. Linking to the traning of Card-Jitsu Fire in the Volcano. *It was the 1st step in preparing Card-Jitsu Fire and the 1st step in preparing the Volcano. Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin